1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for content analysis in general, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for event-driven content analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses increasingly consider their interactions with customers as a major source for information and insight about the customers, and about their business operations. An interaction comprise of information captured by various means when communicating with a customer or another third party. Paradoxically, however, interaction details transferred in voice, and other media forms of interactions, are largely lost in the sea of interaction volume. Currently, only a small segment of the contents exchanged in these interactions is played back and exploited, and an even smaller fraction is listened to in real-time. Thus, the vast majority of the available information embedded in the interactions is not used. In order to extract meaningful information from the potentially overwhelming amounts of interaction data a structured approach is required that would provide proper interaction data management, with suitable processes operative in the development of a finely-tuned content filtering mechanism, and with the suitable tools to provide for data qualification, data tagging and data sorting.
One drawback of the current content analysis methods concerns the complexity of the analysis. Analyzing content interactions, in order to extract meaningful data, is a computing resource intensive and time consuming computation. As a result not all the interactions can be analyzed and the interactions that do get analyzed are often processed with a substantial delay, such that at times the results produced by the analysis could be made unusable. Another drawback of the current content analysis methods is the inaccuracy of the analysis results. The presently available analysis methods typically produce results that often suffer from inferior detection rates and high false alarms rates.